


Walking Home

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [6]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Walking Home

It was past midnight and Cat was still in the office working. At 11:30 she had sent her new assistant home and at midnight she told her driver to go on home as well. If it got much too late, she could walk if there weren’t taxis. Cat enjoyed walking about her city at night. It reminded her of why she lived here, and why she loved this city.

Her heels clicked and splashed in the puddles that littered the concrete. It was the perfect night for this sort of thing. It was cool outside from the rain, but not enough to settle in. Street lamps lit her path with a warm glow. A grunt echoed out from behind Cat, spurring her to move more quickly.

Apprehension settled in and she whipped her cell phone out of her pocket. Without looking, Cat hit the last number that she had called, hoping that she landed on Kevan, her driver. She hurried as the phone rang over the line, whoever it was picked up speed as well and Cat prayed for him to pick up.

“Ms.Grant? What’s going on? It’s… it’s one a.m.” Kara answered and Cat suppressed a groan. Of course a blonde cheerleader type would answer. Cat prayed again that Kara was actually Supergirl.

“I’m being followed down Main Street. Call somebody, anybody, get James to get you-know-who. I don’t care. I might be in actual danger.” Cat panted between breaths.

“What were you going to do to her?” Kara growled with an anger that Cat recognized from the Red Tornado incident.

“Just steal her wallet or take her jewelry and some shit! I promise! I’m sorry!” He squealed.

“If I ever catch you near anyone else under my protection again? You’re going to need a lot more than a new pair of pants.” the threat seems to hit home as soon as he hits the ground. Her scampers away with a whimper, and Kara returns to Cat immediately, a smile on her face totally different from her flare from her earlier rage. The change was so quick that it startled Cat.

She reached out to put a guiding hand on the small of Cat’s back to take her home, but was horrified when cat flinched away. She knew that look. Kara had grown up adjusting to seeing that look on people’s faces when she did something that no human could ever pull off. It was her job to make people feel safe. Now, she had scared even the woman that she secretly loved.. Cat saw the regret on Kara’s face after she flinched and immediately wished that she could take it back.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed…” Kara murmured.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m still a bit shaken up, I’m afraid.” Cat reassured her. “However, I am not afraid of you, and I never will be. You’re my Kiera.”


End file.
